Adopted
by twilightnut
Summary: After a tragic car crash, siblings Bella and Emmett have no choice but to live with DR. Cullen and his foster children. BxE RxEm JxA All human.
1. The crash

**Ages: Bella: 15. Edward: 17. Alice: 16. Jasper: 17. Rosalie:17. Emmett: 18 **

**Chapter 1- The crash**

_Just crash, fall down,_

_I'll wrap my arms around you now._

_Just crash, it's our time now,_

_To make this work second time around._

_crash-You me at six_

**Bella's POV**

It is my birthday tomorrow and I can't wait. It was going to be great. All my friends, like Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Tyler and even Lauren who I don't like very much, were going to be there. It was my sweet sixteen I was celebrating. I didn't want a huge party with dresses and stuff, but did my mom listen? NO!

I had invited pretty much everyone, apart from Gus the weird guy who doesn't talk to people, and the Cullen's. I had never really met the Cullen's. Ever since I came to Forks in 7th grade I was told to steer clear of them, because apparently they are all biological siblings, and two of them are dating. I kind of felt sorry for them, because no-one at school even talked to them. From what I saw of them they were all really beautiful, although I had never even seen them up close, they seemed to keep their distance from people.

I was never one for parading around on dresses, but I had a list of 'OK' occasions:

Prom

sweet sixteen

my wedding

other people's wedding

red carpet event

posh date.

It was my mom's idea to make a list, so she knew when she could buy me a dress.

I am a sophomore at the minute, and in Forks high only seniors get prom, so mom was going to have to wait a few years before she could buy me that prom dress.

My brother Emmett is 18, so in July it is his Prom. I made it my mission to find him a not slutty date, because if he picked his date, he'd end up with the senior version of Lauren. So far I'd had no luck because as the grades go up the girls get sluttier.

Emmett and I were sat in the car outside the supermarket, while mom and dad were buying decorations for my birthday party tomorrow. It was going to be really fun. I had already seen my birthday cake thanks to Emmett.

"Its a-" I cut him off.

"Emmett I swear to god if you tell me and ruin the surprise I'll kill you." I yelled at Emmett who was trying to tell me what mom and dad had got me for my birthday.

"Ok sister, but there's no way you could kill me." he said flexing his huge muscles.

"I know because your on steroids right?" I joked.

"God how many times... there is nothing illegal about these swans." We both laughed.

"Oh so your muscles now belong to the queen of England do they?" I teased.

"He he," He poorly mimicked my girly giggle, "We'll see who's laughing when I win worlds strongest man cos' there's no way your having any of my money." he said proudly.

"Whatever Emmett." I groaned, " And when they do the drugs test your gonna fail and get all your money taken off you!" I laughed. I was only joking around with him, I knew he wasn't really on steroids.

"You two." Mom said when she opened the car door to find me punching Emmett in the arm several times without him even flinching.

"He was trying to tell me my birthday present!" I pointed at Emmett.

"Emmett!" Mom said in a shocked tone.

"Oh now you've really got me in shit squirt." Emmett grumbled.

"Language!" Dad said getting in the drivers seat, "Bella your not finding out your birthday present until tomorrow."

We began driving back home on the deserted road. I looked out of the window down the huge cliff. It was steep, and a really far drop. I remember once hearing a scary story about a guy who committed suicide on the cliff and now haunts it.

Dad forgot his seat belt so he let go of the steering wheel for one second. The road began to curve into a tunnel, Dad didn't catch the steering wheel in time, and the car carried on rolling forward towards the edge off the cliff.

" Charlie!" Mom shouted.

We hit the floor with huge impact. Mom's head hit the dashboard and she was out cold. The heavy shopping bags that were on my knee rolled off and crushed my ankle. Something hit me in the rib, causing sharp strain, that made me shriek with pain. My arm was also injured in the process. I was paralyzed I could hear, see and smell, but I couldn't move or feel anything but pain. I heard a shatter of glass, when I looked to the windows they were all already broken. Oh this was bad, my hearing must be delayed! I tried to unbuckle my seat belt, but I couldn't even twist my neck to see if Emmett was OK.

"Bella!" I heard him groan quietly. I tried to speak, but my lips wouldn't part to let out any noise. I tried to hum so that he would know I was conscious, by my voice was shattered and I couldn't even do that.

"Bella?" He fussed. In a second he was in my eye line checking me over. I tried moving my eyes to look around, but my body wouldn't even allow me to do that. The only thing I could do was blink. I blinked rapidly getting his attention.

"Bella your alive." He sighed in relief. He wiped red liquid from my head. My immediate reaction would have been to wince, but I couldn't even do that. Oh no... red liquid... Emmett please don't faint on me please. He fell unconscious back into his seat. I tried to sigh but I couldn't even do that. All I could do was sit and stare in front of me at what was moms watch. I glared at it for seconds that turned into minutes, then finally became hours. I looked at the time before it all went black. It was 2:38pm.

I woke up seeing all blackness, until my eyes adjusted to the dark and I realized where we were. I could move now. Granted every time I did every inch of my body had shooting pains.

" Emmett." I shook him with my left arm as I couldn't move my right, "Emmett wake up please!" I sobbed, but he was still unconscious. He had cut above his right brow and his lip was bust open blood pooling everywhere. The time was 10:54 pm It had been hours and no-one had come yet.

I carefully took off my seat belt and realized there was a sharp pain in my ribs. Ouch I was in so much pain. I had to slide out of the shattered windshield as the door was frozen shut. I went to my fathers door to see he wasn't there, the window in front of him was shattered too and he was lied on the bonnet face down.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice begged.

"Emmett." I cried running round to his door as fast as I could with my injured leg arm and rib.

"Emmett," I said getting him out of his door. He appeared to be fine probably better than me.

"Bella get dads phone from the front seat and call the ambulance." Emmett froze when he saw dad crippled on the bonnet and mum with a huge dint in her skull that made me want to throw up.

"Hello ambulance please." I said urgently.

"Where are you?" The woman asked calmly.

"Um the deserted road-" I didn't know what it was called, "Emmett what's the road called?" I asked him.

"I don't know tell her its on a high cliff near la push beach." He yelled back.

"Its on a high cliff near La Push beach." I said urgently.

"OK we'll send someone right away." The woman said before hanging up.

I walked around to the bonnet to find Emmett checking for a pulse on dad so I went to do the same for mom. I felt a pulse but it was very faint and I knew that if the ambulance didn't get here soon she was a goner.

I went to go see how Dad was doing, "Is he OK?"

No reply.

"Emmett what's happened is he OK?"

No reply.

"Emmett tell me!" I demanded.

The only reply I got was a slight shake of his head and a tear falling from his eye. This was the first time I had ever seen Emmett cry. I sat down beside him and he wrapped me in his huge arms.

"Everything will be OK I promise." He whispered hugging me in closer.

The ambulance arrived putting Dad on a stretcher and Mom too. They gave us blankets and sat us in the ambulance and questioned us on the way to the hospital.

"When did the crash happen?" The woman asked.

"12:30 pm or something I can't remember too well." I replied.

"Did you check their pulse?" We both nodded.

"Was your mother's OK?"

"It was very faint but it was there?" I said sniveling.

"Your Father's?"

I looked at Emmett who looked up at me and then back at the woman and shook his head. I gasped. Was my dad dead?

"Who was the first to come back to consciousness?"

I held up my hand. I really didn't feel like talking anymore, I really didn't feel like living anymore.

"Did either of you feel any pain?" she asked.

"My lip hurt and I had a bad headache." Emmett replied quietly.

The woman looked at me. I pointed to my right arm, ankle, and the left side of my rib cage.

"Can you answer me with a sentence?" She asked politely, and I shook my head, "That will do for now thank you."

I began to sob loudly, and before I knew it a pair of huge arms were holding me. Emmett lifted me onto his knee and sang my lullaby that Mom made for me when I was little.

I fell asleep on his knee. I dreamed about my birthday with my mom and dad and Emmett. Even Jacob was there. There was sparkles everywhere, just the way I wanted. I was sat on Emmett's knee and he was cradling me when Mom and Dad brought my gift to me. I was in a small black box with a silky bow on it. I lifted the lid off and peered into the box, but before I could see what it was I woke back up. That was how my birthday should have been, but now I was going to be sat in hospital waiting to see if my Mom and Dad were dead. Not much of a birthday.

The ambulance had just pulled into the Forks hospital car park.


	2. The phone call

**Thank you for the reviews. They were all very supportive. ****Anairafuji****thank you also for your review, I do speak some Spanish so I'll make a good guess of what your saying. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Anairafuji, ****TQCullen**** and ****BringAttentionToTheMatter**

**Ages: Bella:16 Edward: 16 Alice: 16 Jasper: 17 Rosalie: 17 Emmett: 18**

Chapter 2-The phone call

_I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time_

_I need a doctor, call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life _

**_I need a doctor-Dr Dre_**

Carlisle's POV

"The kids had a bad day at school again Carlisle." Esme said climbing into bed and picking up her book.

"Why can't they just be accepted. It's not like they're aliens or vampire's or something!" I ranted.

"Kids!" She huffed, "I can't wait until they all graduate. Then maybe they can live a normal life."

"Indeed." I said turning the lamp off and slumping down under the covers.

"I'm going t go talk to Rosalie." She said.

"No-no I'll go." I said getting out of bed and heading down the hall to Rosalie's room.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"No." She said quietly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm never going to get a date to prom." She huffed.

"Why not your beautiful, smart, funny, need I go on?" I argued.

"Some jerk spread around my past to the whole senior year." She began sobbing.

"Look if someone turns you down because of that, then they are just as bad as Roy- as he was." I said wrapping her in my arms.

"You'll find a date." I smiled.

"Thanks but I don't think I'm going to go." She said. She had to go to prom. Prom was all she ever talked about since the very first day we decided to foster her. She described it as a magical night when a princess finds her prince! Corny I know but it was true. She was only in 8th grade **(A.N: If you are English that is year 9).** She wasn't even close to a prom, yet she was so obsessed, and now she's talking about not going! She must have had a really bad experience.

"Nonsense I have to be able to buy you your prom dress." I said, " There's always boys from the reservation!" I said hopefully.

" The reservation guys hate us even more than the guys at school." She rolled her eyes.

" Ok. It will turn out fine." I reassured her.

"Thanks. Night dad." She smiled.

There was no need to knock with the boys this late at night because they weren't as privacy crazy as the girls. Rose actually asked for a lock on her door, but we compromised with a huge 'knock!' sticker on the out side, and be prepared because if you go in there without knocking she'll have something ready to throw at you, and believe me I know! She's thrown hairdryers, magazines, glasses, food and anything else you can think of.

Rosalie has a right to want a lock on her door. And I don't blame her for getting ready to throw things at people who just waltz in, she thinks its him, and that he's come back for her. When she was 10 her mom got a new boyfriend, Royce Kings. He was only 20 years old, and the phsyco did unthinkable things to her. Even worse her mom knew what was going on, and didn't even try to stop him. He'd beat Jasper excessively, and one time he beat him so bad he almost killed him. He hit him in the back of the head with an iron, and burned his chest twice. Rose called the ambulance secretly, and they came. A while after, Rosalie and Jasper's mother and Royce were imprisoned. Royce will be there a long time. Their mother however walked free two years after the court case, by then Jasper and Rose were settled in here with us, and decided they wanted to make it official, and they wanted Esme and me to adopt them.

Alice and Edward we adopted when Alice was a newborn, and Edward was only one year old. Their mother had two one night stands a year apart. The fathers decided they wanted nothing to do with their children, and she couldn't take care of them. She was only 18 at the time, single and living alone. Her mom disowned her because she got pregnant at 16 and 17. She was ill and forgot things all the time. She had to have a lot of medication, and just wasn't fit to take care of infants. So she gave them up for adoption, and at the time Esme and I had just discovered she couldn't have children, and the doctor showed us some adoption leaflets, and fostering. Esme and I decided we wanted to adopt now, and maybe start to foster later on. A few weeks later we had a call on a young three month old Alice Masen. We went to see her, and when the doctor brought her out to us, there was a young boy around 1 staring through the waiting room window. Esme fell in love with his emerald eyes in an instant. The doctor informed us that it was Alice's older brother. Esme thought it unfair that Edward was left behind, so they both became Edward and Alice Masen-Cullen.

I went to go check on Edward next.

"Hi son." I said popping my head through the door.

"Hi Dad." He said cheerfully.

"What are you up to?" I asked. He was sat down on his piano, so obviosly he was playing, but I wanted him to show me what he was playing.

He began playing a slow but happy piece. It sounded like a lullaby.

"Who inspired that piece?" I asked. All of Edwards music was inspired by someone he knows or knew.

"No one in particular." He murmured and shrugged.

"OK is there anything you need?" I asked.

"No I'm fine." He said and I left.

I knocked on Alice's door. I heard her clear her throat.

"Come in." She said.

"Hi are you OK?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She said. Apparently the side of her wardrobe was really interesting as she kept giving it sly glances and amused looks.

"OK." I said, "Goodnight- Oh and Jasper its time for bed." I chuckled.

I heard a deep sigh, and then Jasper slid out from the gap between her wardrobe and her bed, and headed over to the door with a huge grin.

"Night Alice." He said, "Night Dad."

"Night son." I laughed.

"Night Alice." I smiled before shutting the door.

I went into Jasper's room.

"Jasper-" He looked at me, "Just be safe." I said.

He groaned, "Yes they teach us about this every year in school so night Dad. Plus we're not at 4th base yet!" He said.

"Night." I chuckled, closing the door and heading back to Esme.

"How was she?" She asked.

"She was upset, but I think she's OK now." I said, "I went to see all of our children."

"How are they all?" She asked.

"They are fine. Edward wrote a piece for 'no one in particular', and Jasper was in Alice's room again." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you talked to him yet?" She asked.

"I tried, but he just said that they've learned about it in school and they aren't at 4th base yet." I informed.

"I'm going to go to sleep now it's late." Esme yawned rolling over and snuggling into the covers. I did the same, and within minutes I was asleep

My phone buzzed. Who on earth could be calling me at this time it was past midnight. I pulled my phone from my bag at the side of my bed. The time was 1:03am.

"Hello." I spoke groggily, flipping it open.

"May I speak with Dr. Cullen please." The woman asked politly.

"Speaking." I simply said.

"Hello there has been an emergancy car crash. We need you at the hospital immediatly!" Her voice sounded urgent.

"I'm coming right away." I rushed to get dressed in my doctors uniform and get my brief case ready.

"Carlisle?" Esme's voice was sleepy. She grabbed my hand firmly.

"Esme honny it's fine I've just been called into the hospital thats all." I said gently. She let go of my hand and turned back over without a word.

I drove as fast as I could to the hospital, wondering what could be so bad they had to call me in at this time of night. She said it was a car crash but other than that I had absouloutly no information on the accident, I didn't even know who was involved.

I got to the hospital and rushed to the main desk.

"Ahh Dr. Cullen their waiting for you in theatre three." She said walking along with me.

"There was a family of four involved in the accident. The Swans. A young girl, Bella Swan, her birthday is today, she is 16." She said handing me a file that I waited flick through, " She has a sprained ankle two broken left ribs, and a broken arm."

"A young man, Emmett Swan, 18 years old, He escaped with only a bust lip and a cut above his eyebrow." She handed me another file.

"A woman 36 years old, Rennee Swan. Her case was alot worse, we believe she hit her head on the dashboard and now has a dint in the left side of her skull." I winced at the terrible incident, and she passed me another file.

"You said four?" My brow furrowed.

"Charlie Swan 39 years. We believe he died instantly. He was found on the car bonet mangled with no pulse. He went through the front winsheild." She handed me the last file and stopped outside theatre 3.

When I went inside I saw Rennee laid in a hospital bed with a huge dint in her forehead, and I wondered how she was still alive.

"Doctor she lost alot of blood. She's in a coma and we can't tell when she will wake up." Dr. Aro paniked.

"Aro calm down if your all flustered its not going to help. Go outside and take breather, come back in when you've calmed down." I ordrered him out.

I did my best to hook up the IV machine to her and stich up her wounds so she would gain more blood. When I was finished with her I went to the waiting room to see the children, as it was my job to tell them the bad news. When I got in there two teenagers loked up. The boy stood up but the girl was looking at me as if I wasn't even there. A young girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and A boy with curly jet black hair, dark blue eyes, and a huge build.

"Whats happened are our parents OK?" The male spoke.

"Prehaps we should go somewhere more private." I suggested.

"Holy crap," His language was understandable for the situation, "Bella come on." He said picking her up in bridal style and carring her to follow me. When we got to my office Emmett sat Bella down on my soft leather chair and he sat on a plastic chair.

"Your father passed away almost instantly after the accident." I paused to see how they were taking this. Emmett had tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Go to sleep my love, go to sleep, when you wake you'll see me." Bella appiered to be singing, and staring out of the window.

"Your mother," I carried on, " Is in a coma with serios head injury, there is a 50/50 chance she will be fine, but will be in the coma for a minimum of three months." I said, "A social worker will come soon and you will discuss your future. I'm really sorry, if you need anything you know ehre to find me."

They left and went back to the waiting room, so I got on reading their files.

After a while there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." I said.

"Dr. Cullen-" The social worker began, "I hear you have four adopted children."

"Yes!- please I would like it if you just skipped to the point." I snapped.

"Bella isn't old enough to live by herself, and Emmett wont be able to care for her needs properly, she has started showing signs of depression. I think it be best if you fostered her as you are a doctor and have experience with orphaned children." He explained.

"I'd have to ask my wife and children first but I will consider it." I said plainly looking through Bella's file.

I got home in the morning and discussed it with my wife Esme before calling a family meeting.

"Dad why are we all here?" Alice asked.

"When Edward gets down I will discuss it." I said simply.

Rosalie stormed out of the room, " EDWARD!" She yelled before stomping back in and slamming the door. A few minutes later Edward walked in and sat down.

"Today at the hospital a family were brought in, the farther died, mother was put in a coma, their two children are left alone." I placed the files on the table, "Emmett is eighteen old enough to live by himself however Bella is going through a stage of depression while mourning for her father. Emmett won't be able to handle her so social services want to place her here until her mother is fit to look after her."

"So we're gonna have a depressed brat moping around the place!" Rose was annoyed.

"Rose! Her dads just died I think she has the right to be depressed!" Alice yelled.

"I'm with Alice on this one." Jasper whispered.

"Yeah me too." Edward said looking through Bella's file.

"Fine!" Rose shouted, "Whatever."

"So do any of you have distinct reasons why you don't want her to stay with us for a while, or are you all fine with it?" No-one said anything so I called the social worker.

He said I could bring her home with me tomorrow after my work shift, and I didn't have to go in today, so I had the day off.

"Kids!" I shouted.

Alice and Jasper were down first. Then Rose, who grew annoyed with how late Edward was. Finally Edward came down stairs.

"I have the day off work today, so we're going out as a family. Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" I asked.

"I want to go see the Denali's." Rose said.

"You can go there tomorrow, just the four of you, while Bella gets settled in. I meant somewhere close." I reasoned.

"Diner?" Edward shrugged.

"No. I don't like it there everyone just stares!" Rose snorted.

"Yeah she's right." Jasper added.

"How about we ask the Denali's to come down here?" Rose asked.

"No because if we're going there tomorrow then we'll get sick of them." Edward said.

"Plus they'd just be all moany because they'd be missing there boyfriends." Alice added.

"Alright enough!" I said.

"Hiking!" Alice squeeled.

"Yeah." Jasper and Rose approved in sync.

"Can we?" Edward asked.

"Of course. Go get your things ready and we'll set off soon." I said, and with that, they sped off to go get their hiking gear ready.

**How do you like it so far?**

**Please review xxxx**

**-twilightnut**


	3. She's my sister

**Thanks you all my reviewers, here's a new chapter for you all. I hope you like it :) Please let me know if you do.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the two guests who reviewed chapter 2, and two of my followers ****lovesbooks2089****wyojess**

Chapter 3- She's my sister!

_And if you fall, I'll get you there_

_I'll be your savior from all the wars that are fought_

_Inside your world_

_Please have faith in my words_

_Legacy-Eminem_

**Emmett's POV **

Bella and I weren't taking the news of our parents well. We found out yesterday. I really wanted to turn back time so I could remind my Dad to put his seat belt on, and then all of this would have been avoided. I wanted to rid myself of the emocians, so focossed on what I would do if this hadn't happened. I didn't want to forget that it happened, I just didn't want it to affect my life. I was mourning, but I was mourning Emmett style. I was a mess inside but tried not to show it on the outside because I wanted to be strong for when Mom woke up and when Bella came back to the real world. I know dad would want me to save my sadness for one day and one day only, his funeral.

_"Granpappy's in heaven now." My dad said._

_"Aren't you sad daddy?" Bella asked._

_"Yes but your grandad wouldn't want me to be misserable. He'd want me to save all my sadness for one day, his funeral, and then he'd want me to go on living. He'd want me to resume my life as it was before, and be happy. He wouldn't want me to wait to go after what I waned because my life was on hold and I was mourning for him. That'd make him feel guilty. Your grandad would want us all to be happy!" He finalized._

_"How do you know?" I asked him._

_"Because I'd feel the exact same thing if any thing ever happened to me!" He spoke strongly._

_"Nothings going to happen to you though!" Bella said hugging him._

I couldn't put my life on hold because of this, because if dad was watching he'd be ashamed of me if I did.

Bella and I were sat in the waiting room waiting for the social worker to come back from the Doctors office. Bella was singing mom's lullaby, she hadn't stopped singing that since we arrived.

"Mr. Swan, Miss. Swan." He said walking around the corner.

"Bella-" I said, " Listen carefully to this man." I was the only one she responded to, when I spoke she did what I asked, or looked up at me and stopped singing so she could listen, she didn't speak to me though.

"Bella will be fostered by Dr. Cullen, until your mother is fit to look after her." He stated rudely, " And if worst comes to worst with your mother she will stay with the Cullen's until someone is willing to adopt her." He turned to walk out, but I ran after him.

"I'm 18 I can look after her!" I yelled at him.

"She is falling deep into depression you can not look after her needs properly."

"Bull-" I shouted, "She's my Sister!"

"She is going with Dr. Cullen." He said calmly.

"If she's going I'm going too."

"Well then you'll have to work something out with the Doctor. Good day." Some social worker he is!

I hurried off to find the Doctor.

"Ah Emmett what can I do for you?" He asked politely.

"Foster me." I blurted out.

"Your too old for the system." He replied. I NEEDED to be with Bella. He must know what this is about.

"Well then How do I get to come and live with you?" I asked.

"Your 18 you can live where you want." He said to me.

"Would you have me?" I asked politely.

"Why do you want to come and live with me?" He asked.

"Bella needs me." Was all I said.

"Of course your welcome to come with her." He said with a smile, "Bella will be coming home with me after I have finished work, I will stop by at your house so you could run in and get both your things."

"OK I'll go tell Bella." I said.

"I thought she didn't respond?" He said confused.

"She doesn't unless its me. She doesn't talk to me but she listens and does what I tell her." I said before shooting back to Bella.

"Bella." Her neck snapped up so she was looking into my eyes, " Doctor Cullen is fostering you, I'm coming too. Lets go see Mom again before its time to go." She stood up and followed me to Moms hospital room, and carried on singing.

They bandaged up her head so it wasn't possible to see her injury as it was disturbing to Bella. She sat on the plastic chair holding Moms hand still singing quietly. I sat down on the other chair next to her, and put my hand on top of hers and Moms.

All of this thinking about dad made me feel guilty because I hadn't thought about Mom all that much. Then I began to wonder what would happen if something happened to Mom as well. Bella would be adopted. I couldn't let that happen to her. If she was adopted then I'd hardly ever get to see her, and who knows how far away these adopted parents would live. If that did happen I would have to get social services to let her to stay with me.

"Bella?" I asked, and she looked me in the eyes as if I wasn't even there.

"Please just speak to me." I sighed.

"E-E-EWA-!" She stuttered.

"It's Emmett don't you remember me?" I asked.

"YES EM-EMMETT!" She stuttered again.

"Will you please just come out of this little world your in?" I asked.

"NO N-NOT UNT-UNTIL I F-FIN HI-HIM." She said.

"Find who?" I asked softly.

"E-EWAR!"

"Whose Ewar?" I asked.

She shook her head, and began singing again.

"Emmett, Bella." Dr. Cullen said popping his head round the door, "We're leaving soon say goodbye to your Mother and meet me in the waiting room in five minutes." He said gently.

"Bella come on lets go." She looked up at me and stopped singing, then looked down and began again.

"Bella I said lets go." I spoke quietly but firmly. She looked up and shook her head at me.

I picked her up and carried her to the waiting room, and she hit me in the chest several times until she drained all her energy and began sobbing. By the time we reached the waiting room she had no energy left at all and she had fallen asleep.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked looking sympathetically at Bella who was hugging me round my neck tightly.

"Yeah lets go." I sighed.

When we got in the car I sat her down in the back and sat myself down next to her. The ride went quickly as I fell asleep in the back seat next to Bella, and before I knew it we were outside our parents house. I went inside to get our things as Bella was still asleep and I didn't think she would be able to handle seeing all the photo's of dad, knowing she would never see him again.

I looked around the house. It felt empty and drained of life.

I ran to my room and emptied my wardrobe into a bin bag and did the same with Bella's. When I was done I ran straight back out to the car.

We were at the Doctors house in no time. It was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by woods. It was massive and one side of it was completely glass, like a huge window. I woke up Bella and she climbed into my arms for me to take her inside.

When we got inside we were greeted by a friendly looking woman with honey colored hair.

"Hello I'm Esme, please call me Esme Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." She smiled, she certainly wasn't old I thought she was one of Doctor Cullens foster children. Actually he didn't look much older than her himself.

"I'm Emmett and this is Bella." I said setting Bella to her feet.

"Hello sweetie, if there's anything you need just let me know." Esme said softly but Bella just ignored her.

"I'm sorry she's having a hard time accepting father's death." I apologized.

"Oh you poor things." Esme held her hand up to her face.

"Mom." Bella whispered wrapping her arms around Esme.

"If that's what you want to call me." Esme said returning Bella's hug. I was shocked she had even touched Esme let alone hugged her and spoke.

"She thinks you are Rennee, her mother." Carlisle stated, that explained a lot.

"Bella this is Esme not Mom." I said gently.

"Esme perhaps you should show them to their room and they can unpack before the kids get back."

"OK" Esme replied.

Esme took us on a brief tour of the house, and then she let us go unpack in our rooms.

Mine and Bella's room were on the third and final floor I was right next door to her just in case she needed me. One of his adopted kids rooms was just opposite Bella's room. The other three were on the second floor in the same formation, and Carlisle and Esme's were on the first floor, along with the office, kitchen, living room and hall.

Her room was a pale shade of pink, with a cream colored carpet, and all the basic furniture.

I unpacked Bella's things for her while she stared blankly at the wall. I wasn't sure if she even knew what she was saying before in the hospital. It made no sense at all, so she probably wasn't paying attention to her words. I was a little bit pissed off with her for leaving me here to deal with things all by myself, but mad enough to yell and shout at her. I wasn't really the yelling or screaming type, I was more the jokey type.

"Bella?" I tried getting her attention.

No reply.

"Bella talk."

She shook her head and started singing the lullaby again.

"Please Bella, please don't leave me, Moms gone, dads gone, and if your just there in your own little world then I have no one." A single tear fell.

She stopped singing for a moment and I thought she was going to come back to me but just picked up and hugged a pillow, then carried on singing. I realized it was just a pause in the song.

"Dad wouldn't want us to be miserable. He'd want us to save all our sadness for one day, his funeral, and then he'd want us to go on living. He'd want us to resume our lives as they were before, and be happy. He wouldn't want us to wait to go after what we want because our lives are on hold and we were mourning for him. That'd make him feel guilty. Our dad would want us both to be happy!" I quoted what my father told us all those years ago.

I finished unpacking her stuff and then walked out and shut the door gently. I thought about storming out and slamming the door but I knew that being moody wasn't going to make her come back to me. I had to be patient and wait for her to come back however long that would take.

I went into my own room. It was three times the size of my old room. In the corner was the double bed that I probably won't sleep in tonight, I'll be too worried. There was a wardrobe opposite it, and then a set of draws next to it. The floor was laminate, and the walls were painted a light powder blue. It was pretty plain. I definitely needed to go back home and get some of my posters, and photo's to lighten the place up.

I unpacked all of my stuff, and then sat down on the huge bed. I got out my phone and checked facebook. On my Facebook page were loads of messages. 'Be strong bro and text me if you want to talk'. 'I'm so sorry about what happened. I'm always here for you'. 'Let me know if you need to talk'. 'I'm here for you'. 'So sorry about what happened'. 'If you ever need anything I'm here for you'. 'I'm just a phone call away'. I ended up deleting my page. I'll start a new one when this all blows over.

I went downstairs to sit with Esme and Carlisle, and thank them for letting me stay.

The kitchen was huge, and only an archway separated it from the hall. The hall was a big empty space, that only held the stairs, the door to the Doctors office, and the archway to the kitchen. In the kitchen was a door, leading to the living room. The living room had white floor, light brown walls, and two black leather couches, and a black leather chair. They had a small TV. My favorite floor of the house was the underground floor, which I would call a basement, except it had a hall, and three other rooms. One was a huge garage, which had a sliding path heading up the the road, so you could drive your car up and then you'd be straight on the road to town. Another room, was a music room, that had a guitar, drums, and a piano. Apparently their son Edward was a talented musician, and had his own piano in his room. The music room was also sound proof. The other room was a gaming room, which had a "50 HD flat screen. It had the Xbox 1, Xbox 360, PS2, PS3 and PS4, as well as a Nintendo wii. They had a bookcase the size of a full wall holding any game you could think of.

"Hello Emmett. Are you hungry or thirsty?" Esme asked.

"No thank you. I just came to say thank you for letting me stay." I said.

"It's fine. Carlisle is watching the game in the living room if you'd like to watch it with him." She said. Watching the game reminded me of my dad.

"OK thank you." I said happily, walking into the living room and sitting down next to him.

"You seem very cheerful Emmett!" The doctor smiled at me.

"Yes I'm excited for the big game!" I said.

"Me too." He said.

We sat in awkward silence until Carlisle began speaking again.

"So Emmett about school-" I cut him off.

"I'd like to return as soon as possible." I said.

"Well its Saturday today, so if you're still up for it not this week but the Monday after you can go back. I don't know if Bella will be healthy enough to re-attend that soon, but if she is then she may go back." He said.

"If she's not who will look after her?" I asked.

"Esme will." He said and I shook my head about to protest. "We have had many foster children, and Bella's condition isn't uncommon for mourning teenagers. We know what to do in every possible situation." He calmed me, and I nodded giving my approval for Esme to watch over my sister, while I started my life again- Alone-Without her. Soon I was starting to regret this.

"Dad wouldn't want us to be miserable. He'd want us to save all our sadness for one day, his funeral, and then he'd want us to go on living. He'd want us to resume our lives as they were before, and be happy. He wouldn't want us to wait to go after what we want because our lives are on hold and we were mourning for him. That'd make him feel guilty. Our dad would want us both to be happy!" He said. Had he been listening to my conversations, did he have Bella's room wired.

"What!?" I asked getting angrier by the second.

"You said it in the car when you were asleep, several times." He said, "And it's very much true!" He added.

**How was it? **

**Please follow favorite and review!**


	4. Twitterpated

Chapter 4-Twiterpated

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

_Hungry eyes-Eric Carmen_

**Rosalie's POV**

We were at the Denali's, Mom sent us all out so that when Bella arrived she could get 'settled in'. She better not get too settled because when her mom gets better she will be going back. I know I sound like a total bitch but she'll be feeling sorry for herself because her dad died, at least she had 16 years with a dad that loved her, I had 10 years with a dad that hated me, then 3 with a weak psycho substitute!

"Tanya?" I asked walking through the house looking for her.

"She's upstairs with Irina, Kate, Alice and Victoria!" Carmen said. Victoria was Laurent's best friends girlfriend. James and Victoria. They matched well together. As did Laurent and Irina. Kate and Garrett. Jasper and Alice. Ughhh love was everywhere except near me!

I went up to Kate's room, and just like Carmen said they were sat on her floor reading gossip mags.

Tanya, Kate and Irina are biological sisters, adopted by Carlisle's brother Elezear and his wife Carmen. Carlisle influenced Eleazer to adopt, because instead of bringing new children into the world he helped children who had no home, find one.

Their mother, Sasha was in a terrible car accident with their little brother when he was just four years old. Unfortunately they didn't survive. Kate was 7 at the time, Tanya was 9, and Irina was 10 at the time, and were fostered by many different homes. They caused havoc in each and every one, but when they were put with Eleazar and Carmen, they bonded instantly, and were permanently placed there within three weeks. They were each so different, yet so the same. They had the same impeccable pale complexion, which was why many people suspected them to be adopted, because Eleazer and Carmen were from Spain, and had a dark tan. They had the same shade of blond hair, however Kate's was beautifully straight, Tanya's was impossibly curly, and Irina's was perfectly wavy. Kate was now 16, Tanya was 18, and Irina was 19. James was the adopted son of Carmen and Eleazer, but he wasn't blood related to the sisters. James was 20 years old. He'd been with the Denali's since birth, just like Alice had with our parents.

I personally preferred Tanya by a landslide, but Alice's favourite was Irina.

Tanya and I understood each other. We both longed to be loved, yet surrounded by it. Kate was dating Garrett, who was constantly at the house, as was Laurent, who was dating Irina, and I was surrounded by Alice and Jasper, whose love was intoxicating enough for Edward who didn't want to be loved by someone. And James was dating Victoria.

"Hey where are the guys?" I asked.

"Outside." Tanya said looking up from her gossip mag and putting her full attention on me. Tanya was my my best friend, excluding Alice but she was my sister so she didn't really count.

"Why can't you guys come to Forks high. We're all so lonely there!" I groaned.

"Well we would if we could but we live in Seattle, we cant drive for an hour each morning just to get to school." Irina spat. Irina was a lot like me, BITCHY AS HELL! That's why we didn't mind been bitches to each other, and when we were we knew it was only in a mocking way.

"You want a bitch contest?" I asked. That shut her up!

"You should sweet talk Eleazer into moving to Fork's. We're like loaded so we could probably build a house near ours." I said.

"I'll see, but Irina, Kate and James will go banana's since they won't get to see their hubba hubba men, and lovely ladies." We giggled.

"They stay at yours every night anyway, if you moved they'd move too." I said.

"I don't think its going to happen. Plus in two months you will graduate anyway, and then we'll be in college together. No twitterpators!" She laughed. 'Twitterpators' were what we called the whipped people in our group.

"Lets go outside and see the guys." I said, getting sick of the girly obnoxious love talk pooling out of the twiterpators mouths.

We went outside into the huge football pitch sized garden they had. Edward Jasper Laurent James, and some other guy was there.

"Whose that?" Tanya gasped.

"Hey girls. This is ma bro Riley." James said once we got closer.

"Hey Riley." I said plainly, and he waved.

"Hello what's your name?" He said staring at Tanya. Wait that look... I know that look- Jasper had that look when he met Alice.

'No please don't leave me untwitterpated.' I begged in my head.

She faked a girly giggle and flipped her hair behind her, "Tanya." She said holding onto his hand longer than you do with a normal handshake.

"What you guys playing." I asked Jasper.

"Baseball. Want to join in?" He asked.

"No I think me and Tanya are just going to watch." I stated dragging Tanya towards the bench, where she just sat and blatantly stared at Riley, betting her eyes and waving.

"Twitterpated!" I coughed.

"I am not!" Gasped with an amused face.

"Tanya," I giggled holding out my hand and batting my eyelashes, while trying to mimmic her tone.

Her expression turned blunt, "I totally am aren't I?" She asked rhetorically. "Oh god I'm sorry." She said cupping her mouth and nose.

"It's fine!" I laughed, "I'm really happy for you." I said.

"Well we don't even know if he feels the same." She said. I looked over at him, who was looking at her with a huge grin, and as soon as she looked, he waved.

"Oh he's totally into you!" I said standing up, "Let me take care of this!" I yelled to her, marching right up to Riley.

"How would you like to take Tanya out on a date?" I asked.

"Uh exc-" He began.

"Great your going to pick her up tomorrow at four and its up to you to plan it. Have fun!" I said before walking back over to the bench.

"What. The. Hell. Did. ?" She asked slowly looking at starstruck Riley.

"Look nice tomorrow at four, because Riley is coming to pick you up and then your going on a date!" I grinned at her.

"Seriously?" She screeched. Riley began to walk over to us, ad I could feel Tanya becoming nervous.

"Hey Tanya, so are we... really going to-tomorrow?" He asked nervously.

"If you want." Tanya said shyly. He nodded with a smile before jogging back to the field. I laughed.

About an hour later mom rang me and said we needed to make our way home now, because she was settled in and ready to meet everyone.

I pulled up at the drive way of our house.

"Come on lets get this over with." I spat.

"Rose for gods sake why don't you just piss off back to the Denali's if your gonna be like that." Edward shouted.

"Fine. Get the hell out of my car then." I said in the calmest voice I could manage.

"Rosie come on come and meet her, who knows maybe you'll like her." Jasper said. God damn that boy he could make hulk calm down its like he had control over everyone's emotions.

"Ok fine," I huffed and we all headed up to the house.

"The're upstairs I'll go get them," Esme said.

"They?" I asked frustrated.

"Her brother wanted to come too, she in a state of depression and he's the only one she listens to." Carlisle explained.

I was about to groan and yell, but a hot, very hot guy walking down the stairs, so I shut my mouth and stared.

My eyes fell on the small girl cradled in his arms. She looked abnormal pale and was quietly singing something.

He stood her to her feet and held her side for support. It was Emmett from my year at school, and I had never realized how gorgeous he was! Oh no- was I- could I be- No it can't- Oh yes it is- I'M TWITTERPATED! I could feel magic between us.

"Hi its very nice to meet you." Jasper held out his hand to Bella who didn't respond and just kept singing. Her brother held out his hand to Jasper and then Edward and then Alice then finally me. My heart froze at his firm grasp and I didn't know what the hell was happening to me.

"This is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and I'm Edward."

Bella gasped, "Ewar!" She stopped singing and spoke.

"Do you two know each other?" Her brother asked suspiciously.

Edwards brow furrowed, "No." He said in a confused tone.

"Edward. I found you!" Bella gasped again, and she walked forward and hugged him tightly.

"Are you sure? She doesn't just hug strangers." Her brother eyed Edward.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember." Edward said in a strange tone.

Her brother stepped forward and pointed his finger at Edward.

"Aghh." Bella shrieked.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett whats happening?" She asked.

"Bella your back!" He said happily crushing her in his huge arms.

"Who's that?" She said looking at Edward.

"I don't know you tell me you were just squeezing him to death." Emmett asked with interrogation.

"I don't know him." Bella looked up into Emmett's eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Emmett asked.

"Finding out about dad." Was all she said.

"Oh Bella I've missed you." He cried.

"I remember you telling me something about being fostered by the Doctor." She said confused.

"Yeah this is his home and these are his adopted children." Emmett replied.

"Whats happening in here?" Dad said leaning against the door frame.

"Bella's back." Emmett's voice was loud, it was like before when he was speaking it was missing this spark and now his sister was concision the spark returned and I knew she meant a lot to him. Tears welled up in my eyes and I tried my best to choke them back without success and they began to fall.

"Hello dear its nice to meet you now that you are back with us." Mom said in her usual calm tone.

"Nice to meet you too." Bella said shyly.

"You are never leaving again." Emmett said possessively cradling her.

"Hi I'm Rosalie," I held my hand out to Bella.

"I'm Edward, and please don't have the same reaction as before because I think if you do your brother might just give me a black eye." We all laughed.

"What no he's a big kid inside." Bella laughed. A big kid with big muscles and hopefully a big heart- wait what did I just think?

I went up to my room to leave them to be introduced to everyone else, and I planned to talk to Emmett in a few days, I had a feeling these next couple of days his attention would be on Bella and I understood that. I also wanted to talk to Bella and apologize in advance for my bitchiness because I new that sooner or later I would snap at her.

I rang Tanya and decided to tell her my twitterpated news.

"Hi Rosie." She said.

"Tanya I'm-" I said.

"Your-?" Tanya asked.

"You know..." I mummbled.

"Pregnant?" She gasped.

"No stupid. I'm twitterpated!" I cried.

"Who?" She asked.

"This guy, he's got huge muscles and a lovely grin, perfect teeth,and oh that ass!" I said.

She giggled, "What's his name?" She asked.

"Emmett. He's living with us!" I shrieked.

"OMG you move fast!" She said.

"No... You know that girl that we're fostering?" I said, "He's her brother. He rufused to let her come here alone, so he came too."

"Awe Rosie we both found a guy on the exact same day! So when is he taking you on a date?" She asked.

"It's complicated." I said.

"What? Is he married?" She asked.

"No his dad died two days ago." I said.

"Ooh. That date might take some time." She said, "But if he hasn't asked you out in a month, I think I might come down there and do the famous Rosalie date demand!" She laughed.

"If it hasn't happened in two weeks, I'll have beet you to it!" I laughed.

"OK Rosie I've got to go, but keep me posted kay?"

"Kay!" I said.

"Ma BFF is twit-er-pated, my BFF is twi-" She sang before hanging up.

I was alone in my room reading a mechanics magazine when there was a slight tap at my door.

"Come in." I yelled in hope that it was Emmett, but what would he want.

"Hello love," It was mom.

"Hi mom." I said putting down my magazine, "What can I help you with?"

"Emmett." She said looking into my eyes.

"What?"

"Rose Don't deny it I saw the way you looked at him, it was the exact same way Alice looked at Jasper when she first saw him." She said. Alice and Jasper were together. Despite what people say they aren't blood related, just adopted brother and sister.

"OK?" I said.

"I just want you to know he's going through a rough time and I don't want you to pounce on him yet." She looked at me.

"OK." I said and she left my room before I could even say bye.

It got late and I fell asleep reading my magazine.

"Rosalie!" Emmett's voice called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why would I ever want you, look at you! Your a slut, and it's not Royce's fault its yours!" He spat.

"But Emmett-" I sobbed.

"Save it I deserve better than you!" He yelled.

I woke up sweating from my nightmare about Emmett finding out about my past, I could never let that happen, ever.

I got up and got a shower, before going down to get some breakfast. When I got down I saw Emmett playing the xbox on the huge flat screen in the living room.

"Aw yes told you I'm the champ Eddie boy." He was already bonding? I admired Emmett for not letting everything that had happened get to him.

"Bet I could whip your butt." I shouted from the kitchen.

"Your on." He cheered not even turning round. I went into the room and sat next to him taking the pad from Edward.

If only I knew him before the accident, would we already be dating?

When we finished on the Xbox he went to go check on Bella. Like I said I would I thrashed him.

"Rose don't make it so obvious." Edward whispered to me.

"Make what so obvious?" I asked innocently.

He raised an eyebrow, "Emmett." He said in a girly tone.

"It's not that obvious is it?" I asked and blushed a little. What was happening I never blush.

"Maybe don't stare so much." He winked at me, then turned back to the TV.

"Edward?" I asked, and he turned back to me, "Do you think he likes me?"

"He's just found out his dad's dead give him some time." Edward said sweetly.

"I'm sorry I have been so horrible to you. Your not that bad a brother really." I said to him.

"Your not a bad sister either... when your not in bitch mode."He chuckled.

Just then Bella walked in and sat down on the sofa next to me, "Hey." She said.

"Morning did you sleep OK?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yeah thanks." She replied. Emmett plonked himself down between me and Bella, then Alice and Jasper skipped in happily and Alice sat on Jasper's knee on the floor.

"Movie time!" Alice sang.

"Whose seen hangover?" Jasper asked reading the back of the DVD case.

No one had seen it, so we decided to put that on. It was funny and definately rose Emmett and Bella's spirits. But Emmett didn't talk to me at all, and again I found myself wondering: if only I knew him before.


End file.
